Detention
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Kagome gets a detention slip. What happens when she shows the TA how sex ed should really be taught? LEMON ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and Lord Fluffy but I own neither...so sad!**

**Summary: **Kagome gets a detention slip. What happens when she teaches the TA how to have sex? LEMON ONE-SHOT

WARNING: THERE IS SEX IN THIS FAN-FICTION! NOT FOR MINORS!

* * *

**DETENTION**  
**~BY: Lizzy~**

There she stood. She had just received a pink slip only three hours before in health class. She was simply asking a question and she got a slip telling her to stay late. The teacher did not even give her the answer to the question. Kagome smiled. It was funny seeing the reactions to the students after she asked the teacher if he was still a virgin. She thought it was not fit for a virgin to teach them about sex when they lacked experience.

She opened the door and noticed she was alone in the small class room. At the front of the room had the words 'DETENTION' written in caps with the white chalk and the teachers assistant sitting at the desk typing on his computer.

"Higurashi, you are here again?" He asked. His silver hair moving slightly as he sat up. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"You are stuck with me again." She said sweetly. He let out a sarcastic smile and went back to work.

"What? No questions as to why I am here this time?" She asked proudly. Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes, he looked at hte young high school student.

"Why are you here today?" He asked faking interest.

"I asked Mr. Taka if he has slept with anyone. I felt it was wrong for a virgin to be teaching us of sex when he lacked it." Kagome finished even prouder than before.

"Wow. You badass. Now sit down. You have an hour here." The boy said carelessly.

"You know, I could teach that class so much better if they'd let me." Kagome said out loud to nobody in particular. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her words and focused on his laptop screen.

"Hmm, I would start off by explaining the feeling of an orgasm. Gods, I could get wet just by thinking about the feeling. What about you, Sesshomaru, dod you know the wondrous feeling of such an act?" Kagome asked sexily as she sat on the desk he was working at. He tried to ignore her but failed as he noticed her skirt was ridding up and more than an millimeter more and he would be able to see her lacy panties.

"You work too hard. You really need to...relax" Kagome said as she shut his computer and moved to sit on his lap.

"Kagome, you are playing a dangerous game." Sesshomaru warned. Kagome smiled.

"I like dangerous, turns me on and keeps me...on edge" She whispered in his ear as she bit it slightly before licking at the shell of it.

"Kagome careful you might not like the result of such a move." Sesshomaru warned as he tried to keep his erection under control.

"Why would I not like it? It seems you like it..a lot" She aid as she grabbed onto his erection and rubbed at it. She heard a quiet moan escape his lips as she smiled. Moving one leg around his hip while the other stayed on one side, she straddled him in the seat and started to grind into him.

Feeling her core grow hot and wet, she let out a moan and shot her head back. She could see Sesshomaru hide a smirk as she faced him once again. She felt his mouth attack her neck as she moved to give him more access. She let out a low moan as he bit her ear harshly.

"So, you like it rough?" He asked Kagome simply nodded as he started to lick where the blood started to form.

"Good to know." He said as he kissed up her jaw and crashed his lips to hers. Her hands quickly shot up to grab his hair and pull him closer toward her.

"So, if I were your student, how would you teach me about sex ed.?" Sesshomaru asked between butterfly kisses.

"I (Kiss) think a (Kiss) hands on (Kiss) project is (Kiss) better (kiss) don't you?" She asked between kissed. She felt him nod.

"Well let's get started" He said.

"First, the male must know how to pleasure their woman. Do you know how to do so?" She asked boldly. Sesshomaru sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. She let out a light moan but shook her head.

"Not even close." She said cockily. She felt him growl as his claw flicked and she saw her clothes on the ground and her only in bare necessities. His hand than attacked her bra and quickly removed it. Kagome stood corrected as he groped her breast harshly and his mouth started to worship the other. Kagome shot her head back and let out a loud moan She could feel his lips smirk and turn upward against her breast.

"V-Very good. Next question, Finding the pleasure out of your woman. What do they enjoy and what brings them closer to an orgasm?" She asked.

"You like danger so I am guessing you like punishment too?" He asked. Kagome let out a moan when he slapped her ass rather harshly.

"Hn, Interesting" He said as teased her torturously. His mouth left her nipples and he slammed her down onto the wooden desk with a loud thud. Kagome was lost in bliss as he teased her with his touch. Having an idea, she reached out for her bag at the side of the desk and pulled out an object. She was about to show him what it was when he buried his face between her legs. Dropping the object on the table next to her, she closed her yes and moan in blis as she felt a finger tease her wet panties and core. When he came back up, he noticed the object next to her. Getting a wicked idea, he picked it up as her eyes were closed and smirk.

"I have a concern sensei." Sessomaru asked playing along to her 'lesson'

"Y-Yes?" She asked trying to control her breaths.

"People need to see how much their partners can handle so we can keep them in their comfort zone, correct?" He asked ans he played with her breast.

"I-I Guess" She said before moaning.

"I am so glad you agree" He said

"What does tha-" She could not finish her sentence as she felt his hand pin her above her head and the other press an 'on' button and remove her panties before inserting the object into her wet and hot core. Kagome threw her head back as she felt the vibrator enter her tight and hot core. Sesshomaru than kissed her roughly to keep her from screaming. Kagome felt her world go blank as an immense pleasure consumed her.

"S-Sesshomaruuu" She screamed as she felt herself explode into the object. Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled it out and licked her juices off his fingers.

"What else should we know before having sexual intercourse?" He asked huskily. It took Kagome a few moments to catch her breath.

"Easy. How do you feel _inside of me_?" She asked sexily. His erection was now painfully throbbing as he nodded eagerly and ripped his clothes off and positioned himself in front of her womanhood. She nodded as he thrusted into her with one quick movement. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure. She was no virgin but nobody could compare to Sesshomaru in size...ever.

"harder" She panted as she felt herself get close to release. Doing as told, Sesshomaru thrusted into her harder but painfully slow. He was teasing her and she knew it,

"Dammit Sess. You go harder and faster NOW!" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru could not take it either and gave into her command. Meeting ever one of his thrusts, Kagome was caught in complete bliss.

"How much do you want it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "S-So much" Kagome moaned.

"Say my name" He demanded.

"Sess-ahhhh" She moaned unable to finish as he hit her favorite spot bringing her closer and closer ot an orgasm.

"Say it" He growled as he came close as well.

"Sesshomaru!" She shouted as she felt herself explode around his cock, not able to take anymore either, he shot his seed deep into her womb as well.

"Gods, you were amazing" She said out of breath.

"So do I pass?" He asked jokingly. Kagome smiled.

"A+" She said. "But only for me" She said seriously.

"Of course" He said. "UNder one condition" He said. Kagome turned to him.

"What?"

"Make sure you get detention more often" He said Kagome smiled and kissed him passionately and lovingly, both forgetting that detention ended twenty minutes ago.

* * *

**SO? HOW WAS IT? THIS WAS AN ON THE FLY FIC SO IT IS A LITTLE BROKEN. I MIGHT FIX IT UP LATER IF I NEED TO BUT IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT MY LOVELY REVIEWERS SAY...SO REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**

**ALSO NO COMMENT ABOUT THE VIBRATOR IN HER BAG! AGAIN, THIS STORY WAS GOING ALONG AS I TYPE SO WHO CARES. I WOULD HAVE HAD A FUCKING ELEPHANT IN THERE IFI WANTED! **

**ALSO FOLLOW MY OTHER SESSXKAG FIC 'Heartless'! IT IS IN PROGRESS BUT SHOULD TURN OUT REALLY GOOD!**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**Lizzy**


End file.
